The Bee Graveyard
by MeowingMusic
Summary: Vanessa must move on from Barry B. Bensons death last year and decides to finally visit the bee graveyard.


According to all known laws of life there is no way a bee should be able to live very long,

It's a bug, and it doesn't even realize it's life is so short,

Its life is too short,

The bee of course lives and dies anyway,

Because bees don't care what humans think is too short.

Yellow, black. Yellow, black.

Yellow, black. Yellow, black

Ooh, black and yellow.

Let's shake it up a little

"Barry. Breakfast is ready." Vanessa said quietly before sipping her tea, a large hot breakfast before her.

It was spring, the flowers in full bloom all around her, the air strong with pollen

She was miserable.

Everything reminded her of Barry.

She missed the winter, she had been almost fine in the winter, the winter didn't throw everything Barry loved at her all at once, it didn't make everyday perfect Barry weather or have other bees flying all over everywhere their buzzings mocking her pain every time they fly by.

The winter didn't have people walking into her shop and asking for flowers, flowers Barry loved, people asking about her flower float this year- sh-she should probably just sell the shop, she really couldn't handle it anymore.

She suddenly realized just how hard she had been gripping the arm rests of her chair, her knuckles where white, and her food was cold now, she looked at the clock, how long had she been lost in thought?

She didn't feel very hungry anymore anyways, her stomach twisted up in knots, she needed to- to stop, to breathe, she was tearing herself apart, she-

She stood up and grabbed her coat

She needed to move on.

The streets were filled with people enjoying the warm spring air, Vanessa kept her head down while she walked, she hoped no one she knew saw her, she needed to be alone.

She slowed as she saw the white picket fence of the bee graveyard- which was actually just a big garden, most people didn't even know bees were buried in this earth, the thought made her shiver.

The bee graveyard was organized by family and flower type, every family had a flower, and they were all buried together under said flower, the Benson flower was pink carnations, but she wasn't quite sure where they were in the garden, she had never actually came to visit, she hadn't even attended the funeral, she just couldn't, so she wandered, looking for the color pink.

She had met Barry almost two years ago, he died a year ago. A short relationship, well for her, for him it must have been quite a long one actually, but it had been her shortest relationship yet, all her old boyfriends she had been with years before they broke up.

Barry had died.

It had left her numb, in such a short time he had wormed his way deep deep down into her heart and when he died she was left utterly confused, how did this happen, where did she go wrong?

It threw her upside-down, the rug pulled out from under her feet.

Running the shop was suddenly torture, she hadn't touched the backroom or even really looked at it since his death, everything felt wrong, at first she had kept calling Barry in for meals, to look at something , to ask something, and being answered with silence and empty space where he once was.

After a while it stopped being an odd habit and turned into her trying not to be lonely, like she was trying to keep him there in some way.

She didn't want to let him go,

but she needed to,

it was time.

In the corner of her eye she spotted more pink flowers, she turned and there they were, the pink carnations, she took a deep breath and made her way to the frilly grave.

She stood before it and... it looked like normal flowers, I mean, actually, they were normal flowers, normal flowers hiding a dark secret under them.

She kneeled, was that what you're supposed to do? This felt... awkward, everything about this felt weird, what was she doing? What was she supposed to do? Why was she here?

Closure.

Right.

"H-hey Barry... uh." she took a deep breath, but it was shaky "I-I miss you" tears started falling down her face, a sob broke out and she slapped her hand over her mouth, like she was trying to hold back the sad but doing a very poor job of it "why did you g-g-g-g-go?" she buried her face in her coat "everything was FINE and then you DIED! why did you have to die.. IF BEES DON'T FOLLOW THE LAWS OF AVIATION WHY DO THEY FOLLOW THE LAWS OF LIFE?"

Everything was silent but it all felt very loud, Vanessa breathed heavily, eyesight blurring from lack of focus, she just kneeled there staring blankly at the pink flowers, her sobs died slowly, until they were completely gone, and still she stayed, staring, waiting, growing numb but... lighter? better? not that strong dark numb she had been feeling for almost a whole year.

An older woman kneeled down nest to Vanessa, breaking her out of her trance.

"Hey honey, you okay?" she said kindly placing a hand on her shoulder, Vanessa jerked back a bit, hurriedly wiping her face, she must have been causing quite the scene, this was a public garden after all, she stood up quickly and backed away from the lady "I'm sorry, yes I'm fine, thank you" Vanessa turned and walked away, pulling her coat close around her, that was embarrassing.

She suddenly noticed her phone was buzzing in her pocket, she pulled it out just as it stopped, looking down at it it seemed that she had 4 missed calls, the first from her mother, the second from an old friend she was supposed to meet up with next week and- oh

The last two, the most resent we from-from

Ken.

The phone ringed again, Kens name on the screen, the answer and hangup buttons right under it.

Vanessa presses the green button and holds it up to her ear.

"Hello."


End file.
